


Irrelevant number

by LexSan



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, M/M, Surveillance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSan/pseuds/LexSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Každý je pro někoho důležitý!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. /////I. DÍL////

**> VYHLEDÁVÁNÍ ----**

**> PŘÍSTUP - DATA Z MOBILNÍHO TELEFONU, INTERNETOVÉ PŘIPOJENÍ**

**> OSOBA - WRENN, HAROLD**

**> NE/DŮLEŽITÉ ČÍSLO**

**> KONTAKTOVAT ADMINA**

 

Finch stejně jak vytahal knihy z polic, tak je vrátil zase zpátky. Žádný spěch, jen je hezky úhledně umístit tam, kde původně byly. Tohle vážně nečekal. Život ho sice naučil, že stát se může opravdu všechno, ale tohle bylo nad rámec očekávání.

 

Zatímco se vracel zpátky ke svému počítači, tak dával dohromady plán. Když pak usedl na židli a položil prsty na klávesnici, tak měl jasno. Mr. Reesovi ani slečně Shawové nic neřekne. Věřil, že si s tímhle problémem poradí sám. Nebylo třeba, aby se do toho napletli ještě ti dva.

 

Důvodem ale nebyla jakási pýcha či víra ve své superschopnosti, ale prostý fakt, že se styděl. Nikdy by ho totiž nenapadlo, že by mohl být také jedním ze svých čísel. Stroj mu sice dal číslo jedné z jeho krycích jmen - Harolda Wrenna, ale i tak věděl, kolik uhodilo. Někde totiž jako tato osoba udělal chybu, která teď může stát někoho život.

 

Jeho prsty na klávesnici jakoby žily vlastním životem, zatímco jejich majitel přemýšlel o následcích svých činů, ony vyhledávaly a dávaly dohromady všechny potřebné informace, které Harold Wrenn za svého působení zanechal.

 

Plynulý pohyb prstů náhle ustal. Následovalo pár rychlých kliků a všechny informace z obrazovky zmizely a nahradil je běžný  _pracovní_  mód. Finch totiž věděl, že již není v knihovně sám. Jeho společníci se právě vraceli. Ne že by Mr. Reese nebo slečna Shawová byli původci jakéhokoliv hluku, který běžně přicházivší osoby provází, Finch se v tomto ohledu naučil spoléhat spíše na své smysly než na svoji logiku. Ti dva se totiž pohybovali až děsivě neslyšně.

 

"Tohle mám na New Yorku ráda, tu lidskost a hřejivost Newyorčanů," uvede dvojici Shawová.

 

"Nevěděl jsem, že vám obyvatelé New Yorku tak přirostli k srdci," zareaguje Finch a odhlédne od monitoru počítače.

 

"Prodavačka z módního butiku zavolala policii, protože se jí nelíbilo, že se jí ti dva chlapi válí před jejím obchodem," vysvětluje Reese.

 

"Oh, to mnohé vysvětluje," kvituje Finch s pozdviženým obočím.

 

"Klídek, Finchi, s policií přijede sanitka ne koroner," doplňuje Shawová, zatímco se mazlí s Méďou.

 

"A čemupak vděčíme za to, že jste nevystřílela celou ulici?"

 

"Na mě se nekoukejte, já bych těm bastardům narvala jejich koule do prdele a donutila je za to mi ještě poděkovat."

 

Finch jen beze slova zavrtí hlavou, někdy nemělo smysl cokoli říkat.

 

"To se neboj, ve vězení se o ně náležitě postarají." reaguje Reese a posadí se na volnou židli. "To byste nevěřil, jak rychle se ve vězeňském komplexu šíří informace." dodá ještě k Finchovi a s absolutně nehybnou tváří se opře a své dlouhé nohy natáhne před sebe.

 

Shawové stačil jediný pohled na Reese, aby vzala vodítko a během okamžiku byla i s Méďou pryč.

 

Harold jen viděl mizející záda mladé ženy a s otázkou v očích se podíval na Johna.

 

"A když už jsme u šíření těch informací… máte nějaké další číslo, Finchi?" optá se Mr. Reese klidně. Až moc klidně, uvědomí si Harold.

 

"Ne, momentálně žádné číslo," odpoví a znovu se začne věnovat počítači.

 

**> ADMIN KONTAKTOVÁN**

**> POSTUP PROTI OHROŽENÍ - NEDOSTATEČNÝ**

**> KONTAKTOVAT REESE, JOHN**

 

"Hmm, tak to byste měl čas do dalšího čísla věnovat upgradům svých systému, Finchi," navrhne Reese a elegantně se zvedne. "Já jsem totiž číslo dostal." John sáhne do kapsy a na Haroldovu klávesnici se snese útržek papíru s kombinací čísel, se stejnou kombinací, se kterou se již dnes Finch setkal.

 

"Vypadá to, že Harold Wrenn potřebuje naši pomoc," pronese ledově Reese.

 

"Ne, nepotřebuje," odvětí Finch. Odsune papírek stranou, pryč z klávesnice a pokračuje v rozdělané práci. Když už Mr. Reese věděl, co neměl, nebylo třeba cokoliv tajit. Na obrazovce se objevily shozené soubory a ticho, které se rozprostřelo v místnosti, rušilo jen pravidelné ťukání do klávesnice.

 

Finch na sobě cítil Johnův pohled, ale zařekl se, že to vydrží, nebyl přece…

 

"Chcete mi něco říct, pane Reesi?" a věnuje Johnovi pohled zpoza brýlí.

 

"A proč? Harold Wrenn přeci nepotřebuje naši pomoc. Tak budu dělat to, co dělám vždycky." John se odmlčí a trochu se posune i se židlí tak, aby lépe viděl na všechna strategicky důležitá místa. "Budu názory majitele čísla ignorovat, budu ho pozorovat a hledat hrozbu."

 

"Tady není třeba hledat hrozbu," ozve se dutě od počítače. "Ta hrozba jsem já sám."

 

"Koukám, že jste si s těmi upgrady vážně pospíšil," reaguje Reese. Odpovědí mu je jen nechápavý pohled. "No když dokážete říct, kdo je oběť a kdo hrozba…" dovysvětluje John.

 

"Tím chcete říct, že mě vidíte jako oběť ne jako pachatele?" diví se Finch natolik, že přestane i na chvíli psát na klávesnici.

 

"Stroj nám dal vaše číslo před chvílí. Jako Harold Wrenn jste vystupoval již před určitou dobou, takže to spíše vypadá, že ten zlomový okamžik teprve nastane, než že už nastal." John se zvedne ze svého místa a přistoupí k Finchovi. "Buď jak buď, od této chvíle budu váš stín, budu pořád s vámi, takže jakoukoliv snahu o sólo akci nechte plavat, protože já si vás vždycky najdu. To přeci moc dobře víte, že vás nikde nenechám."


	2. /////II. DÍL////

Tiché upozornění na příchozí smsku přiměje Mr. Reese sáhnout do kapsy saka a vytáhnout mobil.

 

12H

 

Mr. Reese pozvedne obočí a dle pokynu z smsky se podívá přímo před sebe a nic zajímavého nevidí. Už chce mobil vrátit zpět do kapsy, když mu pohledne sjede ke špičkám jeho bot. Na podlaze ležela kniha. Mr. Reese jen udiveně zakroutil hlavou. Co taky mohl čekat od Stroje, kterého sestavil někdo jako Finch. Stroj, který se stará o knihy. Stroj, který komunikuje skrze knihy. Opravdu paradox moderního světa.

 

Sebere knihu ze země a podle signatury ji umístí do příslušné police. A s myšlenkou, že se tady co nevidět objeví Shawová, se přesunul ke dveřím. A opravdu, cvakot Méďových drápků dával tušit, že tomu tak je.

 

Skříp!

 

Opravdu divný zvuk, který přitáhl okamžitě pozornost mlčenlivého muže.

 

Následující skříp bylo hlasitější a táhlejší.

 

A poté se vše seběhlo až příliš rychle. Celá jedna řada polic umístěných u dveří se sesunula jako domino. A zapřela se o dveře, zrovna když Shawová vcházela. Rychle zaklapnuvší dveře pak prudce vrazily do Shawové, která s sebou nesla kelímek s čajem pro Finche (Sencha zelený čaj). A zlila tím Mr. Reese, který se snažil odvrátit neodvratné.

 

"Máš štěstí, že ten čaj cestou sem vychlad´." okomentuje situaci Shawová a pokračuje směrem k počítačové centrále a Méďově pelíšku.

 

Mr. Reese jen mlčenlivě sjede pohledem svoji mokrou košili a následně změť knih povalujících se na zemi.

 

"Co se to - ?" z poza rohu vykoukne Finch. "Co jste to udělal, Mr. Reesi!?"

 

"Jen jsem vrátil knihu do police," odvětí s kamenným výrazem John.

 

"Pokud mají vaše činy takovéto následky, tak bych vás prosil, abyste se příště této činnosti vyvaroval." odpoví kousavě Finch a vrhne se napravovat škody způsobené neopatrností svého kolegy.

 

John se sice nadechoval k odpovědi, ale pak radši nic neřekl. Tvrdit Finchovi, že jeho oblíbeným knihám nezpůsobil újmu on ale jeho Stroj, tomu by jeho tvůrce jistě nevěřil. A to by John ještě musel vysvětlovat, jak to, že se nezmínil, že s ním Stroj ještě udržuje jakýsi kontakt.

 

Proto si bývalý agent CIA jen mlčky rozepnul sako a následně i košili a obě si stáhnul z ramen. Ve svém životě měl oblečení zašpiněné širokou škálou různých věcí (nejčastěji krví a to svou vlastní i jiných), ale zelený čaj měl na sobě poprvé. Ještě štěstí, že si v knihovně nechával i náhradní oblečení.

 

Když pak potichu opustil místnost za účelem převléci se do čistého, tak si nevšiml páru modrých očí, které, byť skryté za brýlemi, pozorovaly každý jeho pohyb.

 

Až tiché klapnutí zavírajících dveří probralo samotářského milionáře, který se s nesouhlasným zavrtěním hlavou, opět dal do sbírání a rovnání knih. Některé myšlenky by ho totiž v souvislosti s Mr. Reesem neměly vůbec napadat. Bylo to totiž příliš nebezpečné. City celkově byly velice nebezpečnou věcí…

 

**> NARUŠENÍ ROVNOVÁHY OBJEKTU……..... ÚSPĚŠNÉ**

**> VÝSLEDEK……………………… ZHROUCENÍ OBJEKTU...........NARUŠENÍ ROVNOVÁHY OSOBY SHAWOVÁ, SAMEEN.........UŠPINĚNÍ ZÁJMOVÉ OSOBY REESE, JOHN**

**> VÝSLEDEK - ZÁJEM ADMINA**

**> ULOŽIT POZNATEK - DŮLEŽITÉ**


	3. /////III. DÍL////

John jen zatnul zuby a držel. Další kopanec do žeber už ani necítil. Stejnak bude brzy konec, protože jak on, tak i druhá strana věděli, že nic neřekne. Jak by mohl?

 

Bylo zvláštní, jak život člověka určují rozhodnutí, na která má jen zlomek vteřiny. John věděl, že když Haroldovi dneska večer zalže, tak ho to bude stát život. Přesto nezaváhal. Před třemi roky mu Harold změnil život. Kdyby nebylo něj, John by jistě ty tři roky života neprožil. A že ty roky stály za to. Každá chvíle z té doby byla cennější než celý dosavadní Johnův život.

 

A John si ty tři roky užíval. Nejen, že jeho život dostal smysl, ale byl tu i Harold. Když ho John poznal, skutečně poznal, tak věděl, že je třeba vytyčit hranici. Čáru, za kterou prostě nesměl. A to ani on ani jeho myšlenky.

 

Harold ho bral jako svého přítele, kolegu a člověka, ze kterého je zodpovědný. Jeho starost John nesměl zaměnit za nic jiného. I když si to přál sebevíc. Haroldovo srdce již měla ve svém držení Grace. Což byl ten nejlepší člověk, kterého Harold mohl dostat. Kdyby John měl jedno jediné přání, které by mu zaručovalo, cokoliv by chtěl. Tak by si přál, aby se Harold mohl vrátit ke Grace. Aby se změnily okolnosti a jim dvěma by nic nehrozilo. To by bylo -

 

Proud myšlenek mu přerušilo prudké vytažení na nohy. Ozvala se jeho žebra a jemu se před očima roztančily hvězdičky.

 

 

**> NE/DŮLEŽITÉ ČÍSLO**

**> OSOBA - REESE, JOHN**

**> NÁRŮST OHROŽENÍ ... 85, 90, 95%**

**> BEZPROSTŘEDNÍ OHROŽENÍ NA ŽIVOTĚ**

**> KONTAKTOVAT ADMINA ...**

**> ERROR - ROZPOR - KONTAKTOVÁNÍ ADMINA = OHROŽENÍ**

**> NOUZOVÝ SCÉNÁŘ ... ZAHÁJIT**

 

"Takže naposledy, kde je tvůj šéf?" zeptá se jeden z nich, i když ví, že je to jen pro formu. Reese jen pozdvihne natržený koutek. Ani za odpověď, byť zamítavou, mu ta parta násilníků nestojí. Harold byl v bezpečí. Méďa a Shawová na něj dají pozor a na ničem další nezáleželo.

 

"Tak dobře, jak chceš."

 

 

A dalším zvukem, který se rozlehl v jinak tiché a prázdné uličce, byl výstřel.


	4. /////IV. DÍL////

Něco bylo špatně. Harold ale nevěděl co. Žádný telefonát nenarušil jeho večer a žádné zjištění mu výstražně neblikalo na počítači, přesto doma nějak neměl stání. I Méďa byl neklidný a Harold prostě věděl, že on na něj tu nervozitu nepřenesl.

 

Bylo to směšné! A přesto Harold sáhl po mobilu. Nevěděl, co řekne, až mu hovor volaná osoba zvedne, ale to ho nezastavilo v tom, aby v rychlém vytáčení nezvolil první z uložených kontaktů.

 

Čím déle telefon zvonil bez jakékoliv odezvy, tím byl Harold nervóznější. Nechal jej zvonit dále a usedl k počítači. A během chvíle měl zjištěnou polohu neozývajícího se kontaktu. Přesto nervozita, která mu svírala vnitřnosti, neustupovala, ba naopak se zhoršovala. Vzal si kabát a s Méďou po boku vyrazil na místo udané GPS polohou v mobilu.

 

Když Harold dorazil do knihovny, udělalo se mu špatně. Na stole u své počítačové sestavy našel pečlivě vyrovnaných několik věcí - mobilní telefon se sluchátky, pár řidičských průkazů, identifikačních karet a průkazů hned několika organizací, svazek bankovek, několik kreditních karet, svazek klíčů a menší arzenál zbraní. Vedle této hromádky ležel list papíru a na něm bylo napsané jen jedno slovo -  _Děkuji._  


 

Harold si musel sednout. Věděl, že ztrácí drahocenný čas, ale nemohl se hnout.

 

  
_Je pozdě!_  Běželo mu hlavou. A pohled mu sjel k tabuli, která byla plná všemožných poznámek k jejich poslednímu číslu. Strávil nekonečné hodiny hledáním toho, komu by Harold Wrenn mohl uškodit, nebo kdo by chtěl uškodit jemu a přesto přehlídl to nejdůležitější. Bylo to tak jednoduché, ale on to prostě neviděl.

 

S tichým mlasknutím mu Méďa olíznul ruku. Dával tak najevo, že nechápe, proč jsou tady, když jeho páníček tady není.

 

"Máš pravdu!" zareaguje Finch a přitáhne si k sobě klávesnici a dá se do hledání. Mr. Reese byl sice velice schopný a to hned v několika ohledech, ale on byl tím, kdo sestrojil Stroj!

 

Harold si zakládal na tom, že umí dělat několik věcí najednou. A tak i když mu prsty doslova lítaly po klávesnici, si mohl dovolit pohled na volnou židli, kde pravidelně sedával Mr. Reese. Finch nechápal, proč jim stroj nedal jeho jméno, když byl tím, kdo byl v ohrožení a místo toho poslal jedno z Haroldových krycích jmen.

 

Prozření bylo tak náhlé, že na chvíli přerušilo i pohyb prstů po klávesnici. Stroj mu sice poslal jeho číslo, ale když se rozhodl řešit situaci sám, poslal tohle číslo i Mr. Reeseovi. A to z důvody Finchovy ochrany.

 

Zde bylo vidět, že i přes snahu Stroj naučit, že má chránit všechny lidi, ne svého stvořitele, se Stroj vyvinul dle svého. A ve snaze ochránit jeho si vytvořil spojení s Johnem.

 

Harold si naštvaně povzdechl a na náladě mu nepřidala ani hromádka Johnových osobních věcí ležících na jeho stole, které vlastně ani jeho osobními věcmi nebyly. Bylo to jen krytí, ale otisk svého majitele nenesly. Tím nejosobnější prvkem byl Méďa, který mu disciplinovaně seděl po boku. Jeho vlastnictvím John poodhalil něco málo ze svého já. Harold sice mohl vědět vše o Johnově životě, přesto mu jeho osobnost zůstávala skryta.

 

Mlčenlivý milionář věděl, že John je velice dobrým člověkem, i když si to on sám o sobě nemyslel, přesto měl pocit, že je tady něco, co mu John tají. Ne že by mu Mr. Reese vyprávěl o svých pocitech, ale nemluvit o něčem a úmyslně něco skrývat to jsou dvě rozdílné věci.

 

Tiché pípnutí ohlásilo konec hledání a zároveň cíl Haroldova snažení.

 

"Až vás najdu, Mr. Reesi, tak si budeme muset promluvit," slíbí tiché knihovně Finch a sáhne po vytištěných informacích. On totiž také Johna nikde nenechá.

 

**> VYHLEDÁVÁNÍ....... UKONČENO**

**> INFORMACE O POLOZE OSOBY REESE, JOHN ZASLÁNY ADMINOVI**

**> NOUZOVÝ SCÉNÁŘ - BĚŽÍ - SPLNĚNO - 25% - KONTAKTOVÁN DR. MADAN, FAROOQ**


	5. /////V. DÍL////

Doktor Madan s lehkým kývnutím poděkoval své ženě za přinesený čaj a počkal, až si sama sedne. Věděl, že je zvědavá a čeká na vysvětlení, které jí její manžel dlužil.

 

"To byli oni?" zeptala se Anís a její muž přikývl. "Máš pravdu, jsou zvláštní."

 

"Zvláštní? Nepoužil bych zrovna tohle slovo pro lidi, kteří chodí k doktorovi s hotovými penězi a nemocnice je pro ně sprosté slovo," reaguje Farooq, který je za své hudrování odměněn jemným úsměvem.

 

"Přesto si jim pomohl. A pomáháš pořád," odvětí Anís. "A neříkej, že je to kvůli těm penězům."

 

Farooq se pohodlně opřel a dal své ženě za pravdu. Opravdu to nedělal kvůli penězům, jejichž hodnota byla více než štědrá. Riziko těchto nelegálních ošetření na sebe bral z důvodu, který si sám nedovedl vysvětlit. Dělal to, protože mu to tak připadalo správné a Anís to moc dobře věděla. Vše jí řekl, když ji i s celou rodinou uvítal tady ve Státech. O tom, jak se mu jedné noci v márnici zjevil muž, který o něm věděl až moc, a za peníze, které pomohli jeho rodině, si koupil jeho lékařské schopnosti i mlčenlivost. Od toho dne se u něj sem tam objevil ten vysoký mlčenlivý muž, o kterém se dozvěděl jen to, že se jmenuje John. Ošetřil mu všelijaká zranění a on pak zase potichu zmizel.

 

Dnes to bylo jiné. Už jen to, že za ním John nepřišel, ale že mu zavolal, bylo podivné. A znamenalo to problémy. Doktor ale i tak sebral svoji lékařskou brašnu a vyrazil na místo určení.

 

Ještě teď, v teple domova, s teplým silným čajem v ruce a s milovanou Anís po boku nechápal, jak se mu povedlo velice těžce zraněného muže dopravit k sobě domů a vytáhnout ho z toho nejhoršího. To, že se u nich objevil ještě Johnův šéf s belgickým malinois po boku, ho už ani nepřekvapovalo. Poté přišla ještě drobná štíhlá žena, která kromě zbraně za opaskem měla i lékařské vzdělání, protože dokázala ocenit práci, kterou Farooq odvedl.

 

Když byl Haroldem ujištěn, že John bude mít odpovídající lékařský dohled i vybavení, tak je všechny tři i se psem propustil.

 

"Něco ale bylo špatně, že?" zeptala se tiše Anís a vytrhla Farooqa z jeho myšlenek. "Harold měl o Johna strach. To bylo očividné a není se co divit. Ale měla jsem pocit, že měl strach z toho, že ho může ztratit. A teď nemyslím to, že by John umřel, ale to že by už nebyl s Haroldem."

 

Farooq se podíval na svoji ženu a opět se musel sklonit před její všímavostí.

 


	6. /////VI. DÍL////

Nebyl to ani polibek. Bylo to jen letmé přiložení jedněch rtů na ty druhé. Přesto se Finch nezmohl ani na slovo.

 

Uvězněn ve své židli, o kterou se na obou stranách rukama opíral Mr. Reese skloněný k tak jemnému doteku, který by nikdo od muže jeho schopností nečekal. A přesto Finch tak nějak cítil, že tohle je další stránka bývalého agenta CIA. Chtěl proto něco říct, ale John ho nenechal.

 

"Omlouvám se," zašeptal tiše a sklonil hlavu. A Harold se zamračil. Nelíbil se mu Johnův tón. Vysoký muž se stále ještě opíral o jeho židli, ale pohled k němu už nezvedl.

 

"Nejen, že to bylo neprofesionální, ale i zcela nevhodné. Omlouvám se," zopakoval John a narovnal se.

 

"Slibuji, že se to už nestane," dodal ještě a rychle odešel.

 

Finch rychle vyskočil na nohy, ale John byl setsakra rychlý a zmizel tak, jak to uměl jen on.

 

Geniální milionář si opět sedl ke svému počítači, ale tentokrát přístroji nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost. Složil prsty do stříšky a překvapeně zjistil, že se mu třesou ruce. Zhluboka se nadechl, ale vnitřní nervozita nepolevila. Mohl se tisíckrát přesvědčovat o tom, že ho tak zaskočilo jednání Mr. Reese, ale nebylo to to, co mladší muž udělal, ale to co řekl. Protože Mr. Reese drží slovo, dalo se čekat, že žádné další takovéto situace již nenastanou. A to Finch ke svému překvapení velice nelibě nesl.


	7. /////VII. DÍL////

"Měl jste pravdu, Finchi. Je to jeho bratr," potvrdila předchozí Haroldovu domněnku Shawová, když mu se vší samozřejmostí nahlížela přes rameno. Harold zvedl pohled od monitoru a nesouhlasně se podíval na mladou ženu, která se mu tak lehce nacpala do jeho osobního prostoru. Od lidí si vždy udržoval jistou vzdálenost, ale to v případě slečny Shawové prostě nefungovalo. To naopak Mr. Reese ...

 

Finch se musel na židli otočit, aby vysokého muže mohl vůbec zahlédnout, jak daleko od něj stál.

 

"Mr. Reesi?" Finch ani nevěděl, na co přesně se chce zeptat, protože otázka, která ho svrběla na jazyku, zda z té vzdálenosti vůbec něco vidí, byla jaksi nepatřičná.

 

Mr. Reese ale v této otázce viděl jasný smysl.

 

"Poctím pana Richardse osobní návštěvou," oznámí a během chvíle je pryč.

 

Finch ještě malou chvíli zírá na prázdné místo a pak se ztuhle vrátí k práci na počítači.

 

"Menší manželská krize?" utrousila Shawová, a když se na ni Harold podíval, tak jen zvědavě zvedla obočí.

 

"A vy nemáte být někde jinde?" zeptá se Harold.

 

"Reese toho chlapa zvládne sám, tedy pokud nechcete, aby ho zastřelila hned a ušetřila daňovým poplatníkům výlohy za jeho soud." zeptá se s nadějí v hlase Shawová.

 

"Pokud to jen lze, preferoval bych cestu práva a ne vendetu," zchladí její nadšení Finch a Shawová zase připravenou zbraň uklidila.

 

"Vy ste šéf," zamručí a vezme ven alespoň Méďu. Na odchodu se ale ještě otočí a opět vstoupí do Haroldova osobního prostoru. Byla tak blízko, že je od sebe dělily jen centimetry. Finch zvedne obočí.

 

"Máte něco na srdci, slečno Shawová?"

 

"Jen pozoruju," odvětí mladá žena s klidným výrazem a poté poťouchle dodá. "Jak vidím, moje blízkost s vámi nic nedělá. Ale co kdybych to nebyla já ale Reese?"

 

Jakmile padlo Johnovo jméno, tak se Harold okamžitě odtáhl a Shawová se potěšeně ušklíbla.

 

"Být vámi tak na nic nečekám, a až se Reese vrátí, tak na to skočte. S Méďou se trochu zdržíme, takže žádný strach."

 

Finch seděl ztuhle na svém místě ještě dlouho poté, co mladá žena tato slova pronesla a zmizela i s Méďou z knihovny.

 

  
I když její doporučení bylo absolutně nemyslitelné, někde uvnitř hluboko sebe si Finch dovolil otázku -  _A co kdyby…?_  Na kterou se ani neodvažoval odpovědět.   



	8. /////VIII. DÍL////

**> ULOŽIT ZJIŠTĚNÁ DATA**

**> VYHODNOCENÍ-----**

**> VÝSLEDEK - ZALOŽIT NOVOU SLOŽKU**

**> NÁZEV MISE - SBLÍŽENÍ**

**> FÁZE S KÓD. OZN. "VÍCE SE ZAPOJIT" PROBÍHÁ---**

 

"… bylo by proto efektivnější, kdybych se přesunul přímo do té kanceláře, tak bychom měli přístup - "

 

"Není třeba, Finchi. Shawová jako záloha postačí. Radši se soustřeďte na tu jeho milenku."

 

**> FÁZE S KÓD. OZN. "VÍCE SE ZAPOJIT" NEÚSPĚŠNÁ**

 

 

**> FÁZE S KÓD. OZN. "STRÁVIT VÍCE ČASU SPOLU" PROBÍHÁ---**

 

"… Mr. Reesi, v Metropolitním Muzeu je právě výstava Goyi a uvítal bych společnost."

 

"Vezměte Shawovou, potřebuje se trochu zkulturnit."

 

"Sklapni, Reesi."

 

"Plus slíbí, že si do budovy nevezme žádnou zbraň, jen svůj oslnivý šarm."

 

"Můj co? To je fuk, ale minimálně si s sebou musím vzít - "

 

"Ne, nemusíš."

 

"No tak alespoň - "

 

"Ne, ani to ne."

 

"Ale minimálně - "

 

"Ne, to není."

 

"To ti nezapomenu!"

 

**> FÁZE S KÓD. OZN. "STRÁVIT VÍCE ČASU SPOLU" NEÚSPĚŠNÁ**

 

**> FÁZE S KÓD. OZN. "LEST S MÉĎOU" PROBÍHÁ---**

 

"… nemyslíte, že je Méďa chudák, když musí strávit většinu dne zavřený tady v knihovně? Co takhle ho vzít na procházku - ?"

 

"Finchi, Méďa je tady proto, aby na vás dával pozor, takže se nemusíte vůbec starat - . Aha, takhle jste to myslel."

 

"Ano, a mohli bychom cestou - "

 

"Nebojte Finchi, vezmu ho ven, abyste se mohl soustředit na práci. Někde se tady potuluje Shawová, takže ta na vás teď dá pozor. Půjčím ji k přečtení pár magazínů o zbraních, aby se nenudila a nezačala si z vašich knih dělat cvičné terče."

 

"A to nemůžu?"

 

"Jsou to vzácné tisky, slečno Shawová. Nenahraditelné!"

 

"OK, ale lidi na ulici jako cvičné terče vzít můžu, ne? Těch je tady v tomhle městě docela velká zásoba."

 

"NE!!!"

 

"Dělala jsem si srandu."

 

"Váš smysl pro humor je pro mě záhadou, slečno Shawová."

 

"Klídek, Finchi, nemám ani tolik nábojů, ale kdybych použila granát..."

 

"SLEČNO SHAWOVÁ!!!"

 

**> FÁZE S KÓD. OZN. "LEST S MÉĎOU" NEÚSPĚŠNÁ**

 

**> ZHODNOCENÍ POKUSŮ ADMINA ---**

**> VÝSLEDEK - ÚSPĚŠNOST - 0%**

 

**> ZAHÁJIT MISI - SBLÍŽENÍ - DLE NOVÉHO SCÉNÁŘE ---**


	9. /////IX. DÍL////

Finch opravdu s velkým uspokojením rozšlápnul hodinky, které dal Logan Pierce Johnovi. Sice operoval s faktem, že uvnitř bylo GPS zařízení, ale kdyby tam s ním nebyl Mr. Reese, tak ty hodinky rozšlape na prach.

 

_Co má co dávat nějaký floutek dárky Mr. Reesovi!_

 

Už od začátku neměl Harold geniálního miliardáře rád. Začalo to tím, že musel přiznat, že Pierce zdokonalil jeho nápad se sociální sítí. Finch se nikdy nepovažoval za pyšného člověka, ale obdiv pohladí po duši každého. A uznání od Mr. Reese hřálo vždy Harolda dvojnásob. A to teď musel přenechat Loganu Pierceovi.

 

Další kapkou do poháru nevraživosti byl fakt, že se kvůli Piercovi Mr. Reese oblékl jinak. Lépe než když pracoval s obvyklým číslem a též lépe, když trávil svůj čas s Haroldem. Byla to hloupost a Finch to věděl, ale nemohl si prostě pomoct. Trochu mu sice náladu zvedla Johnova narážka na jeho majetek. ( _Ne, opravdu si tady neporovnáváme délku ehm, tedy výši_   _majetku)._  Ale jemný úsměv mu na tváři nevydržel dlouho. Když totiž Logan Pierce zahlédl Mr. Reese, tak aby utnul jeho zájem o svoji osobu hned v zárodku, tak si zahrál jen na obyčejného správce majetku. Pierce okamžitě ztratil zájem a vycouval a Finch se musel držet, aby nespokojeně nesyknul.

 

_Cožpak stačí jedna věta, aby člověk ztratil zájem o někoho jako je Mr. Reese?_

 

Záležitost s čistírnou byla pak jen ukázka toho, jak na sebe Pierce rád strhává pozornost. Procházet se jen ve spodním prádle a kabátě po Manhattanu jen proto, že má svůj jediný oblek v čistírně, bylo na Finche příliš excentrické. To že má člověk peníze a rád se jimi chlubí (což už samo o sobě Harolda nijak neoslňovalo), tak to neznamenalo, že si může dělat, co chce.

 

Při jednání s klienty Pierce nejen že jednal neprofesionálně, ale přímo ignoroval jakékoliv slušné chování.

 

Po jeho záchraně z neovladatelného vozu, které dálkově, s pomocí Mr. Reese, Harold odblokoval, se John rozhodl pro jinou taktiku k ochraně jejich excentrického milionáře. Zvolil přímý kontakt s tím, že na jejich číslo bude osmačtyřicet hodin dohlížet jako jeho osobní ochranka.

 

Bylo to to nejlepší řešení, které v nastalé situaci přicházelo v úvahu, ale nutilo Harolda v duchu skřípat zuby. Každé poplácání po zádech, každý dotyk Harolda vytáčel. Logan si samozřejmě užíval přítomnost tajemného muže po svém boku a Harold nemohl dělat nic jiného, než je poslouchat.

 

Když se Mr. Reesovi podařilo zachránit Pierce tím, že dokázal pohotově zareagovat na jeho alergickou reakci na naproxin ve skotské, tak si s ním dal Harold schůzku, aby se s Johnem dohodli na dalším postupu.

Nepočítali ovšem se zvědavostí dotyčného milionáře, který je vyhmátnul. Okamžitě se zajímal o každého zvlášť. John se automaticky postavil před Harolda, aby ho chránil před potenciální hrozbou. Sám Finch měl ale sto chutí se postavit před Mr. Reese. Být tím, kdo stojí mezi ním a Loganem Piercem, a dát jasně najevo, že John je jeho!

 

I přes nečekanou zajížďku přes Moskvu se jim nakonec otravného miliardáře podařilo zachránit. Bohužel i přes fakt, že se ho nezávisle na sobě pokusili zabít dva jeho nejbližší přátelé, se Logan Pierce ani trochu nezměnil. Pořád byl až moc zvědavý a pořád měl podle Harolda až moc velký zájem o Johna.

Dárku - jeho hodinek - se sice okamžitě zbavil, ale nepříjemného pocitu z toho, že si Johna nároku někdo jiný, už ne.

 

 

Když pak společně s Méďou vyrazili do parku, aby mu našli kamaráda na hraní a zbavili ho tak jeho smutku, tak Harolda za jeho nápad John pochválil. Byla to maličkost, přesto tichého miliardáře pohladila po duši. Nenápadně se podíval na svého mlčenlivého společníka, který si chvíli pohody nerušenou žádnými čísli, užíval a smutně se usmál. Mělo by mu stačit přátelství, které mu Mr. Reese tak ochotně nabízel, a ve víc ani nedoufat. Jenže jeho srdce bylo přeci jen jiného názoru... A taktéž Stroj.


	10. /////X. DÍL////

**> ADMIN VYHLEDÁVÁ INFORMACE ...**

**> ZPOMALIT VYHLEDÁVÁNÍ ...**

 

Finch si sundal brýle a unaveně si promnul obličej. Byl hrozně unavený, ale nechtěl odcházet od rozdělané práce. Potřeboval dekódovat ještě poslední sekvenci, aby mohl přehrát záznam bez zbytečného rušení, ale program si dával na čas.

 

Zvednul se pomalu ze židle, a aby si trochu protáhnul nohy a neusnul, tak si došel udělat čaj a sednul si s ním na pohovku. Pohledem zkontroloval počítač, a když viděl, že program ještě není u konce, tak si dovolil jen na krátký okamžik zavřít oči.

 

A usnul.

 

Probudil se až ráno. Slunce již bylo celkem vysoko na obloze a vrhalo rozličné stíny na ztichlou knihovnu.

 

Harold se na pohovce zmateně posadil a z ramen mu sklouzlo sako. Chvíli zmateně tápal kolem sebe, než se mu podařilo nahmatat brýle. Rychle si je posadil na nos a rozhlídl se kolem sebe. A pak mu padl pohled na místo, kde ležel. Nepamatoval si, že by si bral pod hlavu polštář a o přikrývání se už ani neuvažoval. Přikrývku nejen že tvořila erární deka, kterou měl v knihovně pro všechny případy, ale již jednou zaregistrované sako.

 

_Mr. Reese!_

 

To sako bylo bezpochyby jeho. Harold ho vzal opatrně do ruky, jemně promnul jeho strukturu v prstech a pak do něj zabořil obličej. Věděl, že jeho chování je zcela nevhodné, ale na tu tichou chvíli v prázdné knihovně si dovolil vypnout, zavřít oči a nevnímat nic jiného, než jemnou přítomnost svého spolupracovníka. Sako vonělo jako John. Nebyla to žádná kolínská, protože Mr. Reese nic takového nepoužíval, zřejmě zvyk z tajných jednotek. Byla to jen jemná vůně mýdla a John.

 

Harold si potichu povzdechnul a oči zase otevřel. Krátká chvíle pominula a bylo třeba se vrátit zpátky do reality. Do světa čísel, násilí a krve.

 

 

Finch odložil sako na opěradlo pohovky a opět usedl k počítači, aby zjistil, jak to vypadá s nedodělanou prací. Za chvíli se knihovnou, kde se ve světle slunečních paprsku vznášely částečky prachu, ozval pravidelný klapot klávesnice.

 


	11. /////XI. DÍL////

**> VYHLEDÁVÁNÍ ...**

**> DATA Z GPS V MOBILNÍM TELEFONU**

**> LOKALIZACE ADMIN A REESE, JOHN ...**

**> PROHLEDÁVÍNÍ OBLASTI ...**

**> VHODNÝ CÍL NALEZEN**

**> NEZAJIŠTĚNÝ PŘÍVĚS**

**> OHROŽENÍ NA ŽIVOTĚ - ŽÁDNÁ HROZBA**

**> MAJETKOVÁ ŠKODA - 2.000 USD**

 

Jediné co Finch se uslyšel, byl skřípot pneumatik a následný náraz a tříštění skla. Víc nic. Důvod byl prostý. Mr. Reese si ho totiž přitáhnul k sobě. Jednou ruku měl omotanou kolem jeho pasu a druhá mu sjela pod sako ke zbrani.

 

Harold měl nos zabořený do košile bývalého agenta CIA a rukama se opíral o jeho hrudník. John ostražitě mapoval okolí, připraven okamžitě zasáhnout. Harold vnímal, jak se celé jeho tělo napjalo a zatímco jeho společník hledal případnou hrozbu, dovolil si Harold velice příjemný okamžik v těsné blízkosti Mr. Reese.

 

Byl to návykový pocit, mít někoho, kdo na vás dává pozor. Kdo se o vás stará a s kým je vám dobře. Návykový a také velice nebezpečný.

 

Už takhle byl jeho společník denně vystaven všelijakému ohrožení na životě. Nepotřeboval k tomu ještě přidat přítomnost člověka, po kterém jde hned několik organizací.

 

"V pořádku?" zeptal se Mr. Reese a přerušil tak proud Haroldových chmurných myšlenek. Bývalý člen tajných jednotek na něj ze své výšky shlížel, obočí lehce zdvižené v tázavém výrazu.

 

"Zajisté," zamumlá Harold a příjemně mu zatrnulo, když Mr. Reese pomalu sjel rukou z jeho zad. Aby ten pocit rychle zahnal, vykročil vpřed. A přímo do silnice.

 

"Pozor!" křikl John a opětovně hmátl po svém společníkovi. Auto projelo jen s nevrlým zatroubením okolo a John, držící stále Harolda za ruku, s úsměvem dodá.

 

"Když chcete, abych vás objímal, nemusíte kvůli tomu skákat pod auta."

 

Finch jemně zrudne, ale i tak se mu povede sjet Mr. Reese nesouhlasným pohledem.

 

"Koukám, že trávíte až příliš mnoho času se slečnou Shawovou."

 

"Ani bych neřekl," odpoví s klidem John. "Ještě jsem dneska nikoho nezastřelil a to už je po poledni."

 

Harold jen nechápavě zavrtí hlavou, někdy si opravdu připadal jak v mateřské škole.

 


	12. /////XII. DÍL/////

**> VEČÍREK U SLOANOVÝCH**

**> PROCHÁZENÍ SEZNAMU HOSTŮ ...**

**> ÚDAJE UPRAVENY**

 

"Věděl jste to, Finchi?" zeptá se svým tichým hlasem John.

 

Harold jen nepatrně zavrtí hlavou, čímž dá najevo, že i pro něj je tato informace nová.

 

Kvůli jejich současnému číslu byli nuceni účastnit se této zábavy, kterou ani jeden z nich právě dobrovolně nevyhledával. Nahradili dva hosty, kteří se z osobních důvodů nemohli účastnit, ale vyskytla se drobná komplikace.

 

Harold zvažoval hned několik možných scénářů. Protože buď jak buď oni se na ten večírek dostat prostě museli.

 

Čas bohužel nebyl na jejich straně, protože už zbývala jen poslední dvojice pozvaných před nimi, než i oni se budou nuceni prokázat něčím, o čem neměli ani tušení.

 

Finch koutkem oka zachytil, jak Mr. Reese vytáhl z kapsy saka mobilní telefon a rychle jej zkontroloval.

 

A pak už byli na řadě. Harold se už už nadechoval k větě, o jejíž podobě a obsahu neměl ani zdání, když v tom ho Mr. Reese otočil čelem k sobě, sundal mu brýle ("Co to - !?"), chytil ho za klopy saka a přitáhl si ho k sobě k polibku.

 

Harold na několik vteřin ztuhnul. Vůbec nechápal, o co Mr. Reesovi jde. Proč ho líbá a proč zrovna teď. Stačilo ale, aby John jednou rukou sjel z klopy po jeho hrudníku až k opasku jeho kalhot a přemýšlet přestal.

 

Vyrušilo je až zdvořilé odkašlání. Harold provinile od Johna skoro až odskočil. Stačil po něm hodit rychlým pohledem, ale bývalý člen speciálních jednotek se tvářil absolutně netečně, což Harolda zmátlo ještě víc. Ke slovu se ale dostala mladá žena, která měla na starosti vítání hostů.

 

"Harold Crane a host," zašveholila, předala jim malé odznáčky, které připíchnuté na klopě znamenaly, že jsou hosty na tomto večírku, a pustila je dál.

 

"Jen jděte klidně dál, Finchi." Zašeptal mu do ucha Mr. Reese, až se z toho Haroldovi zježily chloupky vzadu na krku.

 

"Jsem tady jako vaše ochranka a zároveň jako váš milenec." Pokračoval v tichém vysvětlování John. Harold se k němu prudce otočil, ale příšeří, které uvnitř panovalo, nedovolovalo zachytit výraz jeho spolupracovníka.

 

"Hendricksona jsem viděl támhle," kývne směrem napravo od nich a upozorní Harolda na důvod, proč jsou tady. A i když se Harold dal do práce a hacknul dotyčnému mobil, tak se nemohl zbavit zmatenosti, která ho provázela celou dobu jejich účasti na tomhle večírku.

 

_Jak John věděl, jaký úkon jim zajistí vstup?_

_Byly tyto informace ve zprávě, kterou mu někdo poslal na mobil?_

_A kdo to byl?_

 

A pak tu byl ten polibek. Harolda až fyzicky bolel fakt, že John jej políbil jen proto, aby splnil svoji úlohu v jejich krytí. Přeci jenom mu slíbil, že už jej nikdy nepolíbí. Harold by měl tedy být rád alespoň za tenhle polibek, ale radši než být políben Johnem jen kvůli zástěrce, to by radši uvítal fakt, aby jej John už nikdy nepolíbil.

 


	13. /////XIII. DÍL/////

"Co se děje, Mr. Reesi?!" dožadoval se odpovědi Harold.

 

"Petroviče jsme zastavili, už si pro něj jede Fusco." zahlásí John, ale Harold s jeho odpovědí spokojen není.

 

"Slyšel jsem střelbu, jste vy i slečna Shawová v pořádku?"

 

"Klídek, Finchi. Nejsme z cukru," odpoví Sam a způsobí tím ještě větší nespokojenost ze strany jejich šéfa.

 

"To znamená, že je někdo z vás zraněný?" dožaduje se jasné odpovědi Harold.

 

"Reese - "

 

"Nikomu nic není," skočí Shawové do řeči John. "Tady jsme skončili. Uvidíme se u nového čísla." ukončí jejich hovor John.

 

Harold chvíli nevěřícně kouká na monitor počítače, kde bliká oznámení o ztrátě signálu z Johnova mobilního telefonu.

 

_Tak to teda ne!_

 

Harold naštvaně stiskl rty a odhodlaně začal vyhledávat pozici svých dvou spolupracovníků. Už toho totiž měl tak akorát dost. Věděl, že John tady pro něj vždycky bude, ale jen jako stín. V pozadí a ne po jeho boku. A Harold už měl dost stínů. Tvořily celý jeho život. Nathan, Grace - lidé, které nechal za sebou, se kterými se už nikdy znovu neuvidí.

 

A pak tu byl John.

 

John, který toho prožil stejně hrozné věci jako on sám a přesto byl ochotný dál někomu pomáhat. A to i za cenu ztráty vlastního života, což se Haroldovi příčilo. Jakou mělo cenu zachránit jeden život, když další byl ztracen? John argumentoval tím, že jeho život je v porovnání s těmi dalšími absolutně bezcenný. Že jeho hodnota je tak malá, že nestojí za řeč.

 

Harold měl tehdy chuť s ním pořádně zatřást, aby z něj tuhle myšlenku vyklepal.

 

A dnešní číslo bylo tou pomyslnou poslední kapkou do Haroldova poháru trpělivosti a smířenosti s osudem. John, jeho John byl neustále v nějakém nebezpečí. Každý hovor, který spolu vedli, mohl být tím posledním. Harold se vždy bál, že uslyší výstřel a John tam někde bude umírat. A Harold to vše jen uslyší, ale nestihne přijít včas. Každé slovo, každá minuta, kterou strávili spolu s Méďou po boku, neotesanou slečnou Shawovou a dvěma detektivy, mohla být tou poslední.

 

A Harold už nechtěl čekat.

 

Když mu počítač s pípnutím oznámil současnou pozici Mr. Reese a slečny Shawové, tak jen hrábnul po kabátu a s nedočkavým Méďou po boku se vydal za nimi.

 

 

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 

 

"Tak a je to, ale stejně by sis měl na pár dní dát pauzu," pronese Shawová skrz zuby, když ukousla nit z posledního stehu, kterým zašila Johnovu nejnovější ránu.

 

"Moc dobře víš, že čísla budou chodit pořád," odpoví John a natáhne si na sebe značně pomuchlanou a místy zakrvácenou košili.

 

A pak ještě dodá. "To tak nevěříš svému lékařskému umu, že mě radši posíláš do postele?"

 

"Myslím, že v posteli by tě určitě viděl rád někdo jiný," vrátí smeč drobná žena.

 

Ozval se cvakot drápků.

 

"Á koho pak to tady máme?" uvítala s úsměvem, jinak vždy zcela jasně sarkastická Shawová, příchozího Méďu.

 

John se okamžitě postavil, přehodil přes sebe ještě sako a se zcela neutrálním výrazem byl připraven čelit Haroldovi.

 

Alespoň si to myslel.

 

Harold totiž jen s kývnutím prošel kolem Sam a bez jakýchkoliv okolků si to namířil k Johnovi. Přímo k němu, až moc blízko na Harolda a moc blízko na Johnovo sebeovládání.

 

"Nové číslo?" zeptal se John.

 

"Ne!" odvětil Harold a jedním tahem stáhnul Johnovi z ramenou jeho sako. Pohled mu padl na zaschlou krev.

 

"Tohle si mám představit pod vaším označením, že nikomu nic není?" zeptal se mrazivě Harold a letmo pohlédl i na slečnu Shawovou.

 

"Já to chtěla nahlásit!" zvedla v dlaně v sebeobraně Sam. "Jo a zašila jsem ho. Děkovat mi nemusíte," dodá ještě.

 

"Finchi, nic to není, jen škrá - "

 

Víc říct nestihl. Harold ho totiž jednou rukou chytil za límeček košile, druhou se o něj opřel a políbil ho. Do polibku dal vše. Svoji touhu, rozhořčenost, strach, smutek a lásku.

 

Harold ve svém životě prožil mnohé, ale v tuhle chvíli riskoval snad nejvíce ve svém životě. Riskoval totiž, že svým jednáním ztratí toho, na kom mu záleželo nejvíce. Proto když se odtáhl, tak i když mu všechno říkalo, aby okamžitě zmizel nebo aby minimálně sklopil zrak, tak udělal pravý opak. Vyzývavě se na Johna podíval a čekal. Teď anebo nikdy.

 

John na něj díky své výškové převaze potichu shlížel a Haroldovi se zadrhl dech v hrdle. Vsadil vše a prohrál. Přesto i tak hodlal odejít s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou. Ukročil na stranu, ale dál již nedošel. Johnova ruka se mu omotala kolem pasu a přitáhla si ho opět k sobě.

 

"Někam jdete?" zeptal se s jemným úsměvem John.

 

"No, já... a vy když..." zazmatkoval Harold.

 

"Hádám, že to neměl být nějaký trest za lhaní o mém stavu. Pokud ano, tak se pravdivé odpovědi jen tak nedočkáte."

 

A Harold nevěděl, co má říct. Celým svým tělem se opíral o to Johnovo. (Snažil se ale vyhnout jeho zranění.) Cítil jeho vůni a měl jeho chuť na svých rtech. Bylo to až omamné.

 

"Hele vy dvě hrdličky," ozvala se Shawová a způsobila, že Harold malinko zrudnul. "Nechci vás rušit v čemkoliv, co hodláte provádět, ale jen abyste věděli, beru s sebou Méďu." A měla se k odchodu, ale ještě mezi dveřmi, jak bylo jejím dobrým zvykem, dodala. "Jen neprovádějte žádná extra gymnastická čísla, Reesovy stehy by to nemusely vydržet." A byla pryč.

 

Haroldovy líce nabraly ještě růžovější odstín.

 

"Nemám v úmyslu dělat - "

 

"A to je škoda," skočí mu do řeči John a přiblíží svoje ústa k těm Haroldovým. "Já totiž ano."


	14. /////XIV. DÍL/////

"Farnworth už nebude svoji bývalou přítelkyni obtěžovat." Zahlásí Reese a strhne jeho fotku z jejich tabule se současným číslem.

 

"Dobrá práce, Johne," ohodnotí jeho snahu Harold. "Slečna Shawová se zatím postarala o jeho přítele, který s podivem ještě žije."

 

"Tak to by byl konec. Máme nějaké nové číslo?" zajímal se John a naklonil se přes Harolda.

 

"Zatím ne. To se nudíte, Johne?" zeptal se Harold a natočil se na své židli k Mr. Reesovi.

 

"Ani z daleka," usmál se tajemně John a odložil svoje sako. Harold nehnutě a se zatajeným dechem sledoval jeho počínání.

 

"Johne, tohle je teď tak trochu - "

 

"Ano?" zeptal se John a začal si rozepínat knoflíčky na své košili. Harold jen zamrkal a ztuhle sledoval, jak se k němu John přibližuje.

 

"Myslím, že když jsme zase zachránili svět, tak si zasloužíme dnes už padla, ne Harolde?"

 

"Tak co takhle večeři?" navrhl dotázaný a John se jen usmál.

 

"Výborný nápad, hned potom zajdeme na něco k jídlu."

 

"Potom?" A Harold jen nasucho polkl. John mu totiž sundal brýle, které radši odložil do bezpečné vzdálenosti. Donutil Harolda vstát a natlačil ho na počítačový stůl, na který ho vzápětí zlehka vysadil.

"Johne?!" zaprotestoval starší z dvojice. "Tohle je absolutně nevhodné!"

 

"Máte pravdu, jste úplně oblečený." Souhlasil John a už mu sundával sako a následně rozepínal knoflíčky na vestě.

 

"Ale tohle - " zbytek námitek byl utopen v polibku, který dokonce donutil i Finche na chvíli přestat přemýšlet.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Mezitím v jiné čtvrti se jedna drobná žena uvelebila na pohodlném gauči. Na klíně měla misku s popcornem a u nohou ji odpočíval belgický malinois. Odsunula jednu z mnoha zbraní, které měla po bytě poschovávané, pod polštář na pohovce a pohodlně se opřela tak, aby měla ten nejlepší výhled na monitor počítače.

 

S úsměvem si sama sobě poblahopřála, že se ji podařilo umístit štěnice a kameru v knihovně tak, že si toho Finch ještě nevšiml. Měla proto ničím nerušený přenos toho, co se zde právě odehrávalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tímto děkuji všem, kteří moji povídku četli. V budoucnu chystám další, tak snad se u nich též sejdem :)


End file.
